jenfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Alliteration:'''the definition of alliteration is repeating same letter or sound at the beginning of adjacent or closely connected words. This poem contains this element that “couple-colour”, “Fresh-firecoal”and “fickle, freckled” which repeat same letter at the beginning. It makes reader focus on these words that represent the message in this song and analyze this poem around them. '''Example:“couple-colour”, “Fresh-firecoal” and “fickle, freckled”. Poem/poet: 'Hopkins, Gerard Manley. “Pied Beauty by Gerard Manley Hopkins.” ''Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44399/pied-beauty. '''Denotation: '''the definition of denotation is literal and primary meaning of words. The poet uses word, “disorder” and “careless” that contains many meanings in addition to its primary meaning. For example, the word, disorder can be defined to “relief” and “unrest” which is completely different meaning, and the word, careless can be defined “light” and “indifferent” as well. '''Example:“disorder” and “careless” Poem/poet:'Herrick, Robert. “Delight in Disorder by Robert Herrick.” ''Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/47285/delight-in-disorder. ''' Connotation: '''the definition of connotation is the idea or word than has additional meaning beside its literal and dictional meaning. The poet uses the word, “wall” which is for block something to not to get in in particular range. But in this poem, it used as emotional barrier that come between two people’s relationship and not to make them express their own sincere toward each other. Because readers have already knew what wall is for so it will be easy to imagine that their unstable and vague relationship. '''Example: “wall” Poem/poet: 'Frost, Robert. “An Old Man's Winter Night.” ''Poets.org, Academy of American Poets, 18 Dec. 2016, www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/mending-wall. ''' Metaphor: '''the definition of metaphor is comparing two different objects to describe one of it more vividly. The passage, “And I am black, but O! my soul is white” can be one of example for it in this poem. Poet compared contrast colors, black and white to say that the color he has cannot define himself and whatever color is, his soul is always white. So reader can easily understand his perspective for human and massage that poet try to convey through this poem. '''Example:“And I am black, but O! my soul is white” Poem/poet: 'Blake, William. “The Little Black Boy by William Blake.” ''Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43671/the-little-black-boy. '''Repetition: '''the definition of repetition is repeating something that has already been written or mentioned. In this poem, the poet repeats the passage, “now I do” at the last of each stanza. Overall in the poem, poet is talking about daily life after lost lover and how much he is longing her. Poet uses repetition, “now I do” over and over to emphasize that he begun to do something that he had never did before his lover gone, so reader can understand how he and his life got changed without lover and mind that feels vacant seat. '''Example:“now I do” Poem/poet: 'Jordan, June. “Poem for Haruko by June Jordan.” ''Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/54507/poem-for-haruko. ''' Onomatopoeia: '''the definition of onomatopoeia is a word that mimics the characteristic sound of a person or thing.“tinkle, tinkle, tinkle”, “jingling”, they can be one of example for it in this poem. The poet creates an big impact by using characteristic sounds of “bell” and leaves impression for “bell” to readers. It’s very effective to describe person or object’s characteristic so reader can focus on the word, bell that represent this poem. '''Example:“tinkle, tinkle, tinkle” and “jingling”. Poem/poet: The bells/ Edgar Allen Poe Lorcher, Trent. “Examples of Famous Poems with Onomatopoeia.” Bright Hub Education, 30 Aug. 2009, www.brighthubeducation.com/english-homework-help/47545-examples-of-poems-containing-onomatopoeia/. ' Rhythm:'the definition of rhythm is a strong, regular, repeated pattern of movement or sound. The poem with rhythm can make poem like song, so reader can feel interest for the poem. The passage, “The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees” can be representative example for rhythm. Because “wind”, “torrent”, “darkness”, “among”, “trees” have two syllables in, so they make rhythm. Example:“wind”, “torrent”, “darkness”, “among”, “trees” 'Poem/poet:'Noyes, Alfred. “The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43187/the-highwayman.